Possession
by Seshat3
Summary: In a bad mood Nick needs an outlet. Follows Episode 905. Utter SLASH! Nick/Greg


_A/N: This is pure, unadulterated fluff but once the image popped into my head I knew I had to write it! I'm currently working on a Nick/Greg fic but this one came first, if you'll pardon the pun! This story takes place just after the episode No. 905 '__Leave Out All the Rest'_

_Usual disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just like to write about them!_

Nick Stokes was gritting his teeth with irritation as he parked his vehicle outside his home. He could feel the negative energy pent up inside, could see it in the way he gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white. His lips were compressed in a tight line and he knew he needed an outlet and release. Nick also knew himself well enough to admit what had got him in such a state in the first place, and he couldn't think of a better way to dissipate the mood than to confront the one who had started it.

With a satisfactory slam of both his car door and the front door, Nick entered the home he shared with his partner and colleague, calling out in a barely even voice.

'Greg?'

'In here' Greg replied, his voice drifting to the door from the kitchen.

Nick set his kit down on the floor, nearly ripping his coat off he flung it to the ground, his cap following seconds later. Running a hand through his cropped brown hair, Nick strode down the hall to the kitchen. Greg Sanders turned to greet his lover with a kiss, then stopped, a smile half frozen on his face. Nick's own face looked like a thunder cloud as he bore down on Greg who took one involuntary step backward.

'What…' he began to ask but was rudely interrupted when Nick grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him with ferocious possession.

Still unsure what had gotten Nick into this mood, Greg closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover, pulling him closer, their tongues battling, lips sucking, teeth scraping. Nick backed Greg up further until he was pressed against the fridge, then ground the full length of his body into Greg's slender one. He growled low in his throat when Greg's hands drifted down to cup his buttocks and gripped him tight, digging his fingers into the hard muscle.

With a bite to the young man's full lower lip Nick pulled away, raining fierce kisses on his lover's face and down his neck where he nipped at the skin. He grabbed Greg's t-shirt, pulling it out of his jeans, bunching the fabric in his fists. Then with an audible rip he pulled the shirt off over Greg's head, tossing it away. Greg leaned his head back, moaning, as Nick continued kissing his neck, moving down to his shoulder where his teeth sunk into flesh, then still lower, alternately biting and licking his way to Greg nipple, already pebbled with desire. He cried out as Nick's warm mouth enveloped the sensitive nub, tongue flicking and teeth scraping. Nick brought a hand around to play with the other nipple, caressing and squeezing in tandem with the actions of his mouth. When Greg was gasping for breath Nick knelt and moved lower still, teeth and mouth nipping the smooth skin over Greg's flat abdomen while his hands worked to undo the belt and jeans. With a cry of triumph he swept every scrap of Greg's clothes to the floor, pulling him forward so the blonde could step out of them. Tossing clothes to the side Nick breathed on Greg's thigh, the young man's hard cock brushing the side of his face. He took the shaft in his hand, gripping it hard with his fist, then engulfed the tip in his own warm, wet mouth. Greg threw his head back, banging it into the door of the fridge, a long low moan escaping his lips, hands resting on Nicks shoulders, alternately clenching and unclenching his fingers into skin.

Still growling possessively, Nick took more of Greg's cock into his mouth, his tongue flickering up and down the sides as he tightened his lips along the shaft, moving up then down in the fast rhythm he knew Greg liked. He brought his mouth to the tip again, moaning as he encountered the tangy taste of precum. He licked it clean, then pulled back, allowing the cock to leave his mouth with a small 'pop', then swept his tongue over and across the tip. He hardened his tongue into a point then teased the under-edge of the hood in a full circle before sucking lightly on the foreskin, darting his tongue on the sensitive skin underneath until Greg's legs began to tremble. Then he dragged his tongue down to the base, following the vein that throbbed along Greg's hard shaft. He took Greg's balls into his mouth then, rolling them around and across his tongue until Greg was whimpering, bucking against him. Nick splayed his free hand across Greg's stomach, holding him in place as he continued his onslaught. He licked his way up Greg's cock again before standing up to kiss his lover again, tongue plunging deep into his mouth.

Nick couldn't stand the need any longer, he stepped back and was soon undressed and leading his lover by the hand to the bedroom where he pushed the younger man face down onto the bed. Grabbing the bottle of lubricant by the bed he quickly coated his straining cock with a generous amount. Then with a low moan he grabbed Greg's hips and sunk his throbbing erection into his lover's body. The friction was electric on his shaft, Greg's warm channel gripping him tightly at every thrust. Greg was gasping with pleasure, hands clenching the blanket beneath him as his own cock was pressed into the bed by the weight of Nick above him.

Thrusting in and out in an increasing rhythm, Nick was soon close to the edge, caught up in myriad sensations. The tangy taste of his lover still in his mouth, the intoxicating sight of his own body being enveloped by Greg's, the husky sound of their moans filling the room, the heady scent of their combined musk and the oh-so-sweet feel of the tight channel squeezing him….his perceptions mingled until Nick felt he was pure sensation, a conduit for the electric chemistry between them.

Leaning further into his lover, he slid his hands up Greg's back, caressing his neck before entwining his fingers into his short sandy blond hair. It was shorter than he liked but long enough to tangle his fingers in and as he could feel his orgasm beginning to build he pulled, Greg's head coming up off the bed. With a feral grin and another long, low growl he pulled harder, turning Greg's head slightly to the side so he could see him. He could see the smile on Greg's face as the young man finally realised what this was all about. Greg writhed beneath him, his face flushed, sweat beading on his forehead with the intensity of the pleasure between them. With Nick pounding hard into his body, he continued to grind his own cock into the bed until he cried out, his hoarse voice gasping Nick's name as he climaxed, his body trembling, further tightening around Nick.

Nick lost all hold on thought at the sight of his lover reaching orgasm, and he came hard, spilling into Greg's body with an exquisite tremor that curled his toes and lasted long moments before he subsided into shudders, still pulling on Greg's hair with each spasm. When his trembling eased, Nick bent over and gently but firmly bit the back of Greg's neck, then pulled out and collapsed onto his back beside Greg. Greg lay on his stomach, panting for breath for a moment longer, turning his head to look at Nick who lay with a satisfied smile on his face. Greg smiled back, the casual banter at the crime scene earlier had certainly brought on some unexpected but very pleasant results. He chuckled then raised his head to look Nick in the eye.

'God I love it when you pull my hair.'


End file.
